Talk:Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension
Storyboards for the Episode Doesn't the tweet that is cited (https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/271357196997103616/photo/1) confirm that Mike Diedrich and Kyle Menke are confirmed storyboarders for the episode? Posting this because the page is locked and thus I cannot edit the page. Also, another image that could be related to the episode https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/307301006688010240/photo/1 and Buford and Platyborg will have some involvement. https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/296172799171637249 Mr Elan Nino (talk) 10:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Mr Elan Nino (talk) 10:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Mr Elan Nino Cast list Shouldn't the links to the characters be their 2nd dimension counterparts? - Jasonbres (talk) 03:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, no yet until we get an official news or word from that episode will show up. Patrickau 26 (talk) 05:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) New title Apparently, this episode is going to be called "Tales from the Resistance". Since the page is locked, could an administrator or something please rename this page? - Jasonbres (talk) 19:31, February 25, 2014 (UTC) : Done. Patrickau 26 (talk) 22:23, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Besides, the infobox still says, "Unnamed 2nd Dimension episode". Can an admin change it to the new title please? --T And J Kids (talk) ( ) ( ) 01:23, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Product Code I don't know the source, but I read somewhere that the PC of this ep is 423 Доброжелатель240300 (talk) 17:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) * Someone should add this information, but this page is blocked. The production code appeared on official episode list sent by Disney Channel Poland ;) Marekos1996 (talk) 19:02, February 26, 2014 (UTC) * Was AYA's code 425 was sent by DCPoland too? Доброжелатель240300 (talk) 16:22, February 27, 2014 (UTC) * Nope. Marekos1996 (talk) 16:25, February 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Episode released in Ukraine on Russian!' So, this episode is release at 16th of May 2014 on Ukrainian channel "PlusPlus". This episode calls on Russian "Записки из Подполья. Назад во второе измерение" (Notes from the Underground: Back to the Second Dimension). Veshurik , May 16 (UTC), 17:55. :Guys, the song "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" belongs to this episode. Just compare the images of the episode to the English lyrics. 23:13, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :: He's right, even in Russian it's an exact match I've seen it myself. Patrickau 26 (talk) 23:38, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Broadcast language Episode was not aired on ukrainskom.On was Russian.Because Disney closed in Ukraineand there is no longer broadcast in Ukrainian Refka (talk) 06:09, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *Ты это к чему? Серия вышла по-русски на украинском канале, это и так поняно. К чему тут то, что ты написал? (What is it? Episode was aired in Russian on Ukrainian television that is so understood. Why did you write it?) ZheGalua (talk) 20:06, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Fourth wall? Dialogue from the episode: Is Charlene-2 referencing that the only scene to mention him in the film was only viewable on the DVD, or the fact that his banishment is only mentioned? If it's the former, it's breaking the fourth wall. Due to the possibility of it being considered to be the latter, I felt as though it should be mentioned here before being put on a mainspace page. I have all the pins on [[http://www.clubpenguin.com|Club Penguin! So what? - bigpboy]] 03:22, January 14, 2015 (UTC)